Tigerstar's many mating story's
by Lightindarkness77
Summary: Warning strong and vary detailed content. And yes I'm taking requests. And Tigerstar fans will love it. Please enjoy and leave comments and tell me your thoughts. So far I'm only on chapter 1. So but I'm in the process of making chapter 2. in it. Hope you like 3
1. Chapter 1

TigerstarxGoldenflower.

Goldenflower looked up at his huge mussels and Strong body. Her heart pounded in her chest and a heat smell rose from her core. "O starclan, I get to mate with the strongest warrior in all of the clans!" She mewed. Tigerstar smirked, the blood pumped out of his heart. Flowing down threw his vain's and down to his groin. It Flowed into his Dick causing it To twitch. It came out from the top of his balls and started to become erect. Vain's throbbed and His penis pointed up to his stomach. It's pink head Poked out of the foreskin of his cock. The skin went down slowly, His penis Pointed down And touched the ground. Pressing it with its head, He had a full throttle erection. Goldenflower gasped "Tigerstar, Your so big!" She squeaked. "Yea and this cock of mine is all yours you dirty whore" He growled. Flames burned in her eyes "Tigerstar, your cursing is turning me on!" She cried out. "Good, Now here Goldenflower Fuck me!" He said: his body Fell onto the ground And he landed in the soft grass. He got comfortable then spread his legs, His Massive penis Shot up into the air in front of him. It waved in the air slightly, Goldenflower Stepped forward And looked at it. His shaft looked so hard And thick, Smooth foreskin Covered the head of it. All the way down was Bulging Vain's that Stuck out in all directions. Goldenflower wanted to see how hard it actually was, She Opened her mouth and breathed on it. Her hot breath hitting it causing it to jerk in response. She wiped the Moister from her breath off with her paw. Tigerstar grunted a little in response, His dick felt like a skin covered rock. It was so nice and hard, the best erection she'd ever seen. She turned her head and nudged it , trying to push it down. It wouldn't even go halfway, it just stayed fully erect. She Then walked around behind his spread legs. She went down to the bottom of his shaft and looked at his Ballsack, It's skin looked leathery and tuff. They could take a lot of Abuse before he'd feel pain, She leaned forward and closed her eyes. She shoved her muzzle into His sack. Skin rapped over her mouth and nose. She took in a huge breath, Letting his salty smell fill her nostrils. She felt the balls inside of the sack Brush her muzzle. She her tongue slid out of Her mouth and onto the thick skin of the sack. She ran her tongue slowly threw the craves of his ballsack, His flavours touched her taste buds. Tigerstar held his eyes closed tight he didn't want to Show any weakness by letting out a moan. That would make her think that he Could Turn to a puddle just by touching his balls. But it was getting close to impossible to hold it back, He grunted And let out a little groan. Trying to let out the Moan As silent as possible. Goldenflower put her mouth between the Spot where his sack and legs met. That spot tasted the best, The sweaty Good flavours Filled her mouth. She ran her tongue threw there again Purring softly, Tigerstar started to sweat. He'd never felt like this from sex before, Normally it was just quick because it was always rape. It would start and then just 'boom' and it would end. He sometimes went out into the forest in the middle of the night. Far enough so he wouldn't be heard and Masterbait. He'd normally just Stroke it a little then rap his tail around his shaft and Move his foreskin up and down fast. and imagine he was Getting a blow job from a random she cat. He'd call out there name and moan till he climaxed. Then it would be over quickly, but What Goldenflower was doing to him Made his hormones sky rocket. She moved her head away from his sack then put her face up to the bottom of his shaft. Her tongue slid out again and touched it, Her tongue slowly went up the shaft. Running over the vain's and slid Up up the Smooth skin, Her tongue went over the skin and touched the head if his penis. She gave the Red tip a little nibble before running back down. Tigerstar felt the air fill his chest, he couldn't hold back much longer. This She-cat was driving him Crazy, his heat filled his body. The strong overwhelming pleasure Ruled over his mind, he started thinking about just not caring anymore. Not even try to continue Trying to prove that he isn't weak. The pleasure was so strong, stronger then him. He had to Surrender to it, he could fight it anymore. His eyes rolled back and a long Pleasureful moan Came out of his mouth. She looked at him And smirked she new he Would crumble, her mouth opened and her lips placed over his penis. She gripped her teeth lightly onto his shaft and then She pulled the foreskin down. It went down past the head and Slowly ran down his shaft. He Moaned, a thought entered his mind. He would only let himself moan, he'd not Have an orgasm Until He had his dick in her. But When she or any cat was giving him a blowjob, he'd hold back. As he thought this he felt a little cum stir in his Bowels, He took a breath and held it back. Her tongue ran over the head of his dick. Stroking It, He Sweated More now. He wanted to tell her to stop but he couldn't, he loved this to much. Goldenflower sucked in a deep breath, The sweat and spit flew off it He moaned As loud as he could, She did it again and again. The Seamen Slowly Started to drip down into his shaft, Tigerstar felt him self ready to burst. It was the one battle he could not win. Finally he let go, stopping him self from holding it. The seamen rushed Down the tunnel in his cock, It went faster and faster. Tigerstar's Dick clenched up And was tight from pressure. Then It let out a big jerk then the Seamen exploded out Splashing the hot white Fluid into Goldenflower's mouth. It Ran down Her Slippery Tongue And into throat. She purred as the warm Slime heated up her throat, the Fluid slid down slowly to her stomach. She opened her mouth and his penis came out with a pop. She turned and Looked at the Panting brown striped tom and smiled. "Tigerstar, it's your turn to pleaser me now" she purred. He finally caught his breath after a moment then sat up, He Stood up And Shook away the dizziness of the Feeling from the climax. Goldenflower turned around And shoved her ass right up in his face. Her fluffy tail Brushed his nose, She lifted her Tail up. Her core Revealed itself to him, The pink salty flesh surrounded A black Hole that led into her. It was the most gorges Pussy he'd ever seen, His Dick Grew Longer And more erect. He'd never been this hard in his Life , His tongue slid out And touched her fleshy moist entrance. He slowly dragged up It and purred loudly At her flavour, Goldenflower Moaned loudly. She tasted amazing Now that they where mates, heck he'd fuck her every day!. He licked again And purred louder, She let out loud cry of pleasure. Tigerstar pushed his muzzle deep into her core, He Lapped his Tongue all over the inside of her entrance. It ran across the Soft roof of it Then down its slippery walls And Over across the stream the went flowed down the Middle. Goldenflower moaned louder and louder "I'm going to cum!" She wailed. Her core clenched Wrapping around his muzzle, He opened his mouth opening her entrance a wider. It clenched tighter and tighter then white Seamen flowed down From her womb. It race threw The tunnel in her entrance Then Flowed Into Tigerstar's open mouth. It Sprayed into it splashing his muzzle in the process. He fell down his throat and Raced to his stomach, Her orgasm stopped and Tigerstar Pulled his Mouth away. Seamen Dripped Off his Muzzle And he Moved his Tongue around it licking off The Cum that stuck to it. Goldenflower sighed and got into a crouch, Her Dripping core shook in his face again. His penis poked up from under him, He Got up onto her back. His Strong arms wrapped around her waist: He bushed his Rump backwards. His ballsack hung low under him, He pushed forward and his Massive dick Slid into her. Goldenflower let out a Squeak Then relaxed as she got used to his size. Her pink slimy walls Hugged His Dick, clenching As she breathed. He pushed his body backwards And then Pushed in , the foreskin on his penis pulled back. Then would go forward When he pushed out. The itching Pleasure Ruled over his mind again, every time the skin went down his shaft. It felt Better and better , He pushed in a little faster this time. Then back out and then in again: his foreskin went with it. Both cats let out moans, He went faster starting to form a rhythm. His fur was soaked with sweat, His tongue hung to the side. It felt like this climax was going to be harder to release. He'd already Had an orgasm And His Bowels Where A little sore. But he had to finish this, He didn't care About the pain. He just needed To Finish this, Finish what he'd started. He Thrusted faster and faster, Goldenflower's walls started to bleed. Blood seeped out onto the ground, She Cried out in pain And pleasure. Tigerstar looked down At his mate "Goldenflower, I need you to Have an orgasm so it's easier to thrust into you" he meowed. Goldenflower Nodded "Ok all try" she mewed, Her core clenched Around his penis. He took his tail and stroked her core and his dick Helping them both Get closer to Climaxing. They both groaned And Tigerstar went faster, he kept feeling like he was going to Cum but nothing ever came. "Come on Tigerstar Don't Give up now" his mind said. He Tried to think of Dirty things, he thought about the first time he'd got an erection. And how the clan medicine cat Gave him a blowjob to help him get rid of it. Or The Time he got his first girlfriend and How it was the Second time he'd showed his Dick to anyone. Or even the time he Let Blackstar Touch his penis. Nothing worked. He felt a little Angry now why wouldn't he climax, he then decided slow down. His Mind focused on his Movements, he Thought about each time he master baited and what areas where his weak spots. He then Realized it, the underneath of his sack. If He pressed Down on that spot , He'd feel Stronger pleasure. He unwrapped his arms and his teeth gripped her scruff. He placed His paw down behind his package. He pushed into the skin with his fist, Finally seaman started to Build up in his Bowels. Then it Shot down his dick then He clenched up. And he Sprayed into Goldenflower, the white fluid Filled her womb. He Threw his head back and sighed with relief, He Pulled himself out. His Dick shrunk down under him, "O Tigerstar that was wonderful!" Goldenflower Meowed. "Thanks" He purred He bent his head Down and Licked the last of the seaman off her core. He tasted his own fluid and it actually wasn't bad, Goldenflower afterwards groomed the white Cum off of his face and Privates. "I love you" he purred hugging her, "I love you to" Goldenflower responded. "Again tomorrow?" Tigerstar asked, "Yea" She mewed. "Ok can't wait" Tigerstar purred, they both padded back to camp. Tails rapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to have sex with you Whisper" Looking at the Loner she cat. She looked at Tigerstar "Well i don't know. I just d..." She was cut off in shock. She saw his huge smooth Rock hard dick grow under him. She was amazed, "W, Wow your. Your thing. It's huge!" Her jaw fell. Tigerstar let out a laugh, "Yep and I'm one hell of a she cat magnet. Now come here Whisper. Come and Stick my huge cock in that little mouth of yours". Whisper leaned forward and opened her mouth. Her tongue slid out and onto his dick. Now Tigerstar had swore to himself that he'd not Give up as easily as he did when he'd mated with Goldenflower. He'd let this she-cat blowjob him then he'd Stick his cock in her and let it rip. he groaned softly and she ran her smooth wet Tongue down his shaft. It went past his pubic hairs and down into his Ballsack. Whisper Licked his sack, Pink tongue Licking the thick skin. He almost melted but took a breath and held in the orgasm. He started to think about Firestar, he felt anger fill him. He thought about taking the Tom and slicing his head off in one swipe. Then suddenly Tigerstar Felt Whisper suck his dick. But her paw stroked his sack. "No, no, no" he thought, tried Harder To hold it. His Dick Jerked and tried to spray but it couldn't. Tigerstar got and idea, My not be the best but he had no choice. "STOP WHISPER!" He cried, She Suddenly spat out his penis. "What's wrong!?" She asked, "All be right back. I'm going to the dirt place. He bolted and went to a small grassy spot, He'd almost not made it. He Climaxed all over the ground. He felt ashamed again. But at least he'd Not been seen, He padded back to her. "Ready for more?" Whisper asked, Tigerstar nodded. She rapped her mouth around his huge Dick, her tongue played with it. He closed his eyes and let her Moved it around. He let out little fake groans for her, When she finally stopped Whisper looked up. "You Don't cum easy do you?", "No I don't now you little Whore lets Mate for real!". He Climbed up onto her Back And closed his eyes, He used his penis To slowly stroke her core. She moaned loudly and He Stroked. His Big thick Cock Moved slowly Across the soft dripping flesh on her pussy. A heat smell poured out and Came up and filled Tigerstar's nose. He slowly Pushed in and his foreskin went back as the Fleshy skin pulled it down. He remembered what he did When he'd mated with Goldenflower and what helped trigger his orgasm. So what he will do this time is Thrust inside her For awhile and the Put his paw under his sack and Explode into her. And this time he wouldn't rush it , He pushed his Back out making the foreskin go up. Then Pushed in making it go back down, Whisper was already Starting to get damp. Her could fell the small stream rushing down her vagina And Flowed past his Dick. He pushed in again making the Skin go down past the head of his penis and down his shaft. Tigerstar closed his eyes Listening to Whisper as she moaned loudly. God the sound of a she cat getting pleasure had to be the best sound in the world. He pulled back out then in again and started going faster. His foreskin went up and down His dick over and over again, Whisper's Core tightened and hugged his penis. He went faster then the wet seamen flowed past his dick and exploded onto the ground. Now it was his turn. He shoved his paw under his balls and started to press on the smooth skin with his paw. He let out loud long moans as pleasure Filled his mind, He went faster and faster and pressed harder and harder into his skin. then the white Cum poured threw the tunnel in his dick and then exploded out of it. Spraying into her smooth core. They both moaned then Tigerstar pulled himself out. He Bent over and licked the Cum off of her core. "Wow Tigerstar that was amazing!" Whisper said. "Yes it was" Tigerstar replied, "And your Dick is really Nice" She meowed "Yep I know. I'm proud to have a penis that's for sure. Now run along all let you out of my clan. Just because your so hot!" He meowed. Whisper smiled and ran away.


End file.
